


I'll Hold You

by BelleLittleOff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hospital environment, Mention of Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLittleOff/pseuds/BelleLittleOff
Summary: She could not hear anything else after what the doctor had finished saying and, therefore, what was the conclusion to all the pain she had been feeling for a while.“We must operate,” the man declared. “I know it’s a bit sudden, but it will be the best solution to treat your pain.”





	I'll Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't have any rights over Teen Wolf, but I do create this story.

She could not hear anything else after what the doctor had finished saying and, therefore, what was the conclusion to all the pain she had been feeling for a while.

“We must operate,” the man declared. “I know it’s a bit sudden, but it will be the best solution to treat your pain.”

A chill ran through her and the goosebumps made her skin almost shiver even though it wasn’t cold in the room. Her heart hammered in her chest and her brain kept sending horrible images of what might happen. She knew internally that it was not a risky operation. However, just thinking that she would be open and that unknown people would rummage inside made her feel nauseous and wanting to cry and run.

A warm hand grabbed her icy one, making her frozen hell melt little by little. Her trembling (e/c) eyes searched for the honey-colored orbs she loved so much.

“Everything will be fine, Y/N,” Stiles declared by her side, his strong hands gripping hers in an attempt to keep her still on the ground and not wanting to let them go to let his angel fly off.

Y/N looked at him slightly, tears in her eyes that she did not want to let go because an unknown person was present. She bit her lip that kept shaking to avoid the sob that begged to come out of her throat. She could only nod indecisively at the man she loved so much to avoid worrying him even more.

Despite the confident appearance that he was showing externally, Stiles felt his insides writhe, his eyes just looking for a bit of security in the (e/c) he loved so much. He knew he must be strong, for both of them. The young man knew that the surgery was not complicated or delicate, however, anything could happen. He had already learned that the hard way.

When arriving home, although normally it was always full of light and joy, that day it had the appearance of an unknown building. Y/N could only see shadows around her. Her nerves ate at her soul.

Stiles decided to prepare dinner that day. Something simple but soft since Y/N still had those pains in her belly and the doctor had advised to eat strictly squishy and easy to digest meals until the day of the operation.

Y/N had not said anything since the doctor’s visit. That worried him.

“Honey,” Stiles finally called her attention to what Y/N looked up from her still full plate. "I know you’re nervous. A surgery is not something you should joke about. But, this is for your good, for your health.”

“I know,” she finally spoke, her voice torn by not having opened her mouth in so long. “It’s just…” she felt a knot clog in her throat. “I’m scared, Stiles,” she finished with a sob, her tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Stiles, seeing that, quickly rose from his chair noisily. His knees hit the wood of the ground as he knelt in front of the woman who had stolen his heart a long time ago. His calloused hands cupped her cheekbones and his thumbs dried the salty rivers.

“Eh, eh,” he consoled her. “I know, honey, I am too. Honestly, I feel like they’re going to have to operate me for the heart attack I’m going to have,” he joked in an attempt to make Y/N smile again, which he easily achieved. He always knew how to do it. “But, it’s not time for me to be afraid. You need me now more than ever. You have always been there for me, both in the good and in the bad, being my protector, my refuge. It’s time for me to be your armor, your rock.

"If you want to cry, do it; I will be the one who dries your tears. If you want to get angry, do it; I will be the one who hangs your blows on without hurting me even once. If you want to smile, do it; I will be the spectator who admires you. But, never, do you hear me? Never give up; because, I don’t care how much you beg me to let me drop you. I will never let you fall. I will always raise you up, even if you hit me or you yell at me. I will always hold you with my hands.”

Y/N felt her heart go a thousand times an hour, her tears were no longer of fear, but of joy - of pure pride for that beautiful man who was giving everything to her and who would let himself to be hurt a million times just for her security and welfare. How could she have had so much luck with him?

The days passed quickly until the day of the surgery had arrived. They had to go a little earlier to be able to make her the last analysis and prepare her in a hospital room.

In all that time until that day, Stiles had kept his word and had stood firm to everything that had happened. Every time Y/N cried, there he was, holding her in his strong arms and letting her wet face hide in his chest. Each time the pains returned, Stiles whispered consoling words in her ear until they passed, and she fell asleep next to him. Every second, every minute and every hour, there he was, for whatever she wanted. His serious and confident face comforted her and made the calm slowly return to her soul. Forgetting the dark thoughts that ran through her head whenever she closed her eyes, because even in her dreams, that man was there, struggling against her nightmares.

And now it was the time. Now she had to stand firm. She had to show that she could overcome her fears for her well-being.

“All right, Y/N L/N,” the doctor suddenly entered the room where they were. “It’s time,” he declared, letting the nurses go by to take her to the surgery room.

Her heart twisted at the sudden movement in the room, her (e/c) eyes instinctively looking for Stiles who had moved away from the bed to let the nurses do their work. She could not do it, she knew that she had been metalizing during all that time that she had to bear it, that she had to be brave, but… she just could not do it.

As she felt the bed begin to move towards the door, Y/N felt like crying again, her lip trembling and her nervous and anxious stare without stopping looking at Stiles. Her hand rising in a poor attempt to reach his safety.

When she thought she was not going to be able to reach him, it was Stiles who took a few steps forward, making a gap between the nurses, until he grasped her delicate hand tightly with his, almost squeezing her.

“Honey, don’t be afraid,” he begged in a serious but soft voice. He could never be able to speak badly to her. “Remember, you are the strongest and most amazing person I have ever met in my life. Now, you have to show them what you’re made of and fight your fears. I’ll be there when you open your eyes again.”

Y/N nodded repeatedly. Her hand held tightly to Stiles’ to assure him that she would, that she would not be afraid. The proud smile of the black-haired man was what helped her keep her heart and soul firm about what was going to happen.

When she arrived at the surgery room, her eyes traveled without blinking at every action that those strangers dressed in green made around her. Her hands gripped the sheets of the stretcher tightly in an attempt to anchor herself to something. The doctor was at her side. She knew it, she sensed him, and she listened to him explaining for the last time what he would do as a consolation.

A mask blocked her mouth and nose.

It was time.

And she would stay firm.

She breathed deeply.

Her eyes closed.

In her dreams, that brave man to whom she had given a thousand times her heart visited her and fought with a stupid aluminum bat and his jeep at her side, together, against the shadows of her nightmares.

* * *

 

Little by little she began to feel her conscience return. Her eyes still closed and her muscles still tense. Something was tightening her stomach and, although she felt that thanks to the tranquilizers that had surely injected soothe her pain, for now, she knew that there would be a newly made scar.

She did not know where she was, but she felt a blanket over her, giving her warmth. The pillow under her head was soft and invited her to go back to sleep. But she did not want to. She wanted to go back to reality, go back to Stiles.

She tried to move the toes first, being able to feel the small phalanges move repeatedly at will, managing to awaken them from the long sleep they had had. Her arms were the following members that she wanted to try to move, being able to do it with the left, opening and closing her fist slowly. However, her right could not move, despite feeling her fingers try to squeeze as with the left.

Her anxiety was starting to rise again, her heart racing to send signals to her brain to transfer the urge to open her eyes again.

The lashes finally began to rise, then closed again and again in the glowing light that had momentarily blinded her. When at last she was able to focus her sight, she appreciated her unknown surroundings, recalling the hospital room where she was installed.

It was when she lowered her gaze to her right arm, she found the problem of not being able to move it. A smile decorated her tired face. There was Stiles, asleep, his head resting on her arm, using it as a pillow, his lips parted, slowly dropping a drool at the corner of his mouth.

She giggled when she saw him. Even asleep, he was adorable and he managed to make her laugh. With her left hand, she stroked that strong black hair, crushing his unruly hair and removing his fringe from his forehead.

At the sweet touch, Stiles writhed in his sleep, a silly smile on his face and his eyes opening to finally meet the (e/c) of Y/N.

“Y/N!” Stiles cheered when he saw her awake, jumping from his seat, so he could get closer to her. “You’re awake, finally.” His calloused fingers brushed slightly the unruly hair of Y/N from her forehead, his thumb caressing her forehead fondly and his smile widening fully, shadowing the sun’s rays coming in through the window that gave light to the room.

“Yes,” she gripped his other hand tightly, squeezing it between her delicate hands. “I did what you said; I fought,” she grinned, proud. Stiles let out a small laugh.

“I don’t need to tell you anything. I knew you would fight,” he declared. Y/N finally noticing Stiles’ red eyes that were beginning to water again. “And you won, honey. You won.” He finally let out a sob.

Y/N looked at him worried, in all that time, Stiles had not dropped his confident look nor had shed a single tear.

“Baby, why are you crying? Is something wrong?” Her hands had risen and now cupped the man’s face, her eyes concerned looking for the answer in the honey-colored ones.

Stiles denied repeatedly with his head, his hands clasped hers, resting on them. “Nothing bad happened, honey,” he breathed, sitting on the bed and bringing his face close to Y/N’s. “I’m so happy that you are well and it has been so hard for me to be the strong one this time that as soon as the doctor told me that everything had gone well and that you were fine, it made me cry like a baby,” he chuckled. “I don’t know how you do it,” he muttered to himself, bringing one of her hands to his lips, his eyes closed to appreciate the softness of her skin to reopen them and see the (e/c) that saw him questioningly.

Y/N let out a giggle, her heart filling with pure happiness and love for what he just told her. “How do I do what?” She was lost.

“Being always the stronger of the two of us,” he declared, looking at her with all the devotion he had inside for her.

Y/N shook her head, laughing as if what he had said was a mere joke.

“No, I’m serious,” he turned firm. “All these weeks I tried to stay strong because I knew you needed me, that you needed me to protect you this time. But, internally, I was terrified. Sometimes I cried while you were sleeping or when you weren’t in home because I was afraid of losing you. I was afraid of what would make me lose you.” A knot had formed in his throat and more tears had begun to fall from his eyes that had been contained for a long time.

“You have always been the strongest. You have always protected me from myself, helping me with my anxiety and with my panic attacks even though you also had your own fears and problems. You have always stood firm, holding me, helping me to not break me into a thousand pieces. You have practically been my angel.” His eyes, crystalline with tears, looked at her with adoration and his trembling fingers caressed her cheeks. “I don’t know what would happen to me if I lost you,” he confessed between hiccups, his head finally coming close to hers and posing a tender kiss on her forehead with his eyes closed. “I love you so much.”

Y/N felt her own chest swell at Stiles’ beautiful words. She felt her own tears form in her eyes for the pure joy and love she felt for that man.

Her hands lowered his face to hers, their agitated lips touching each other, not deepening the kiss.

“And I love you so much,” she admitted, giggling lightly and letting herself cry with him in that sweet moment.

Stiles laughed lightly, thinking how idiotic the two of them were. His lips finally wrapped around hers, their breaths broken and their tears making the sweet caress bathed in a salty sea where they could both drown without fear of sinking, since they both knew that they would hold each other as they have always done and as they always would.


End file.
